


Tell That To Me

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drunk Confession, Drunk kiss, M/M, drunk Jae is clingy, drunk!Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Sungjin and Wonpil were getting worried because Jae wasn't back at the hotel at almost midnight, only to find out that their guitarist was out drinking with his friends. Wonpil, getting worrier, offered to take him back to the hotel.Drunk Jae was clingy and drunk Jae were saying things that Wonpil thought he was only saying because of the alcohol in his system.But that wasn't the case.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Tell That To Me

"Is Jae not here?" Sungjin asked when Wonpil opened his hotel room. He peeked inside and the keyboardist opened the door further for their leader to see better.

"No. Is he not in his room?" He motioned him to get inside.

"No. He's probably not back yet. Do you know if he's drinking? Younghyun said he called and spoke gibberish."

Wonpil shook his head as he followed the older inside. The latter sat at the edge of the bed.

"Wow, he still has energy left to drink after the concert?"

"We do that sometimes."

"Well, yeah." The younger shrugged. "Maybe hyung just wants to enjoy his time with his friends. He doesn't see them that often."

"Yeah, just checking." The leader stood up. "It's almost past midnight and I'm worried about how he'd come back to the hotel."

"I'll try texting him."

"Okay, thanks." Sungjin patted the younger at his shoulder before leaving his room.

When the older got out, Wonpil immediately slumped on his bed and took his phone to text Jae.

**_To: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Hyung, where are you? Are you out drinking? _

**_From: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Yeha bt im jot drynk _

**_To: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Oh, really huh? Yep, it shows. _

**_From: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Itd be hsrd byt i can manage _

**_To: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Lol you can't convince me that you're not drunk though. How will you go back to the hotel? _

**_From: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ I dno. Wekl see _

Wonpil sighed and rolled over his bed.  _ 'I can manage’,  _ he read again and sat up.  _ The last time you said you can manage, you almost kissed the ground.  _ He contemplated on whether to just ask Jae about the place so he could come to him or contact someone who he’s with. But Wonpil wasn’t sure if his friends were still sober so he pushed his luck with Jae.

**_To: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ I’ll fetch you instead. Where are you? _

**_From: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ [Location attached] _

**_From: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ I’ll wait. _

He stared at his phone and unconsciously smiled. That was Jae’s only  _ proper  _ text.  _ ‘I’ll wait’ _ , he smiled to himself before fumbling on his phone once more.

**_To: Jaehyungie_ ** **_  
_ ** _ On my way _

Wonpil took a cab to the place that Jae has sent him. As he arrived at the place, he saw Richard, one of Jae’s closest friends, and his brother Sam. McKay was also there, a friend of Jae who’s also a singer. And a producer they’ve worked with, Majorcode.

They were loud and Richard was singing when he approached them. He was quite relieved that he didn’t contact him earlier because it was evident that he’s drunk-- drunker than Jae.

“Hi, I’m Richard,” he laughed. Wonpil creased his forehead in response. “Oh wait!” He laughed again. “You already know me.” He kept laughing on the microphone.

Wonpil glanced at McKay and the artist just mouthed ‘sorry’ at him. He nodded and showed a close-lipped smile. He mouthed back,  _ ‘It’s okay.’ _

“Take a seat first,” Majorcode offered and the keyboardist obliged.

As he looked back at Jae, who was leaning back at his char with his head tilted up, eyes were teasing to close, Wonpil took his bag and close it. Just when he was about to hook it around h shoulder, he took it from you.

“I’ll carry it myself.”

And so he did. He wore it behind him, eyes were droopy. The keyboardist's eyes never left Jae. So the latter looked at him with a creased forehead and a small pout.

Wonpil leaned in a little to ask Jae if he wanted to stay for a bit longer or if he wanted to go back to the hotel already. Jae leaned in closer.

“I want to go home,” the older answered and Wonpil nodded. But just when the keyboardist was just about to excuse themselves to Jae’s friends, the guitarist held his forearm and shut his eyes close. He must be feeling dizzy. “Five minutes.”

Wonpil nodded again and was a little surprised when Jae leaned on him, scooting his head on the nook of the keyboardist’s neck and Wonpil’s hand instinctively found its way on the older’s other shoulder, his hand going around Jae’s back, to support him.

Jae was so close and Wonpil could almost hear his thumping heart. The older shifted for a bit but it was to reposition his head even closer.

Wonpil saw Majorcode glance their way and was oblivious Sam, Richard’s brother, did the same. Richard was still singing and talking on the mic from time to time.

“I can’t sing anymore! I don’t have voice already!” He exclaimed on the microphone yet he continued singing after that.

As Wonpil glanced at Jae, he was thinking of their position. It looked so intimate, at least for him. Or maybe for others too. He kind of felt nervous but kind of thankful that they’re with Jae’s friends. It’s not like they would think something about how close they were at this moment. Besides, Jae was drunk so it’s not questionable for him to act like this.

When Richard finished the song, his brother stopped him from singing another one. “We already paid, let’s get going before they charge us for another hour.”

And that’s their cue to stand up. Wonpil was guiding Jae, holding his hand and the other free hand was holding the older’s arm to help him stand up. As they were about to walk, Jae slipped his fingers between Wonpil’s. The latter tried not to mind it but the drumming in his chest was unignorable.

When they got out of the place, Wonpil asked Jae if they would come back to the hotel and Jae nodded. The keyboardist booked for a ride as Jae clung on him, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder and Wonpil’s arm was draped around Jae’s slender waist.

“Are they together?” Sam asked McKay and the producer flipped his head toward them, waiting for the singer’s answer, too, but McKay shook his head although his mouth couldn’t be prevented from displaying a wide smile. So despite saying ‘no’ through his head, Sam and Majorcode thought there was  _ something _ because of that smug on his face.

“Jae, we’re gonna grab something to sober up,” McKay, from a short distance, said a little loudly.

Jae waved his hand dismissively as if shooing them away. McKay nodded and told them to take care, so did everyone else. As they walked away and were slowly fading from Wonpil’s vision, Jae shifted closer as if the space between him and Wonpil wasn’t already discarded a few minutes ago.

“Why is this place spinning?”

Wonpil chortled a bit. “You’re just drunk.”

“I’m not,” his tone feeling accused. “Why are you here anyway?”

“I came to get you.”

“You didn’t need to. I can manage.”

The keyboardist shook his head for a second. “Okay, I’ll be going ahead. Go back to hotel on your own,” he teased, stepping back but Jae swiftly caught him and pulled him back closer.

“No, let’s go back together.” He scoots his head on the younger’s shoulder. “My head hurts.”

Wonpil could only sigh as they waited for their ride.

When the car stopped in front of them, Wonpil guided Jae carefully to get inside. Jae immediately leaned on the backseat door, opposite to where he got in. When Wonpil took his seat and told the driver the hotel’s address, he pulled Jae by the arm and the latter instantly leaned on him again, as he did earlier--and yes, the keyboardist’s arm around him again. Only this time, Jae’s arm was draped on Wonpil’s waist like he’s hugging the younger as they sat. So Wonpil situated his hand on the older’s forearm that was rested on his waist.

“I thought you were tired,” the guitarist mumbled. “Sorry.”

“I wasn’t tired and it’s okay.”

“Why do you always take care of me?”

“Because you’re like a baby. You need to be taken care of.”

Jae chuckled breathily and tightened his arm around the younger. Wonpil felt the older sniff.

“You smell good.”

“And you reek of alcohol.”

They sat silent for the rest of the ride. The only noise they were hearing was the engine, the car’s radio and their own hearts beating with the same tempo. Wonpil gazed at the older as he thought he’d just cherish this moment that the guitarist was clinging on to him because for sure when tomorrow would come, this night would not be in Jae’s memory and he’s the only one who’d remember everything.

When they arrived at the hotel, Wonpil got worried because they might be seen and it’d be bad news. Not because they’re together but because Jae was drunk. But anyway, it’s not like they’re minors. Still, the keyboardist couldn’t help but be worried.

After paying, Wonpil pulled up Jae’s hood. He took a glance at his own black hoodie and was relieved that he wasn’t wearing their Day6 hoodie. He put on his hood, too, before he opened the door and got out.

Fortunately, no one seemed to have noticed them. When they were about to go inside the elevator, Wonpil’s hold of Jae loosened because he fished out his phone that suddenly rang. So the guitarist went ahead and almost tripped, thankfully, Wonpil caught him before his head could hit the wall. It was Sungjin who called and Wonpil told their leader they’re already back at the hotel.

It was quite a challenge to walk because of the older’s weight and his zigzag walking manner. Fortunately, they arrived in front of Jae’s room without anyone getting hurt.

“Key,” Wonpil nudged Jae but he’d only hum in response.

Wonpil tried to find Jae’s hotel keycard in the pocket of his jeans and even in his hoodie pocket but it wasn’t anywhere. Without much of a choice and being tired from carrying and guiding the older to walk, Wonpil decided to bring him in his room.

He made Jae sit on the corner of his bed and he just stood there, hands on the waist as he looked at the older. He just sighed before he held the hem of Jae’s hoodie.

“I love you,” Jae said out of the blue, looking up at the younger.

Wonpil paused for a second before he let out another breath. His chest suddenly felt heavy so he squatted, feeling his knees going weak.

“You’re drunk,” he responded and met Jae’s eyes--the eyes that were softly gazing him, blinking oh so slowly. He gulped.

Jae leaned in and before he could process what the guitarist was about to do, he already felt his lips against his own. Wonpil blinked rapidly, trying to compose himself. When he felt Jae leaning again, he softly put his palm against the older’s chest, making him stop.

“You’re drunk,” he repeated.

Jae pulled away. “I know what I said, I know what I’m doing.”

It must be Wonpil’s imagination but the way Jae said it, it seemed like he was hurting so he felt hurt, too. He could almost physically feel his chest being torn. But then again, it must have been just his imagination so he tried brushing it off.

“Tell that to me when you’re sober,” Wonpil remarked as he stood up again, thinking it wouldn't happen. He took off Jae’s hoodie, revealing his black shirt, and the older immediately dropped his body, letting his back hit on the soft mattress of Wonpil’s bed.

“Goodness, my head feels like it’s gonna crack open,” Jae rolled over and cupped his head.

The keyboardist pulled him, making him lie on his back once more. He unbuckled Jae’s belt and pulled down his jeans, leaving Jae’s boxers on. He tried to move the older up to make him lie on the pillow but Jae just held his forearm and stared at him when he looked at the older to question.

“I really want to kiss you.”

Wonpil averted his eyes. He felt a thin line drawing on his chest--it’s painful. Yeah, sure. He has imagined how it would feel kissing Jae. He had thought about how it would be if the guitarist has the same feelings as him. He has imagined kissing Jae would taste sweet but of course, an alcohol-driven kiss would definitely taste like alcohol. And it wasn’t like the older really confessed. It’s just the alcohol in his system making him say things he didn’t mean. They say people say the things they’ve been meaning to when they’re drunk. But for Wonpil, it wasn’t the case for Jae. For him, it’s just the same with Jae’s sleeptalking--like suddenly exclaiming something in Japanese as he’s asleep.

So he ignored the guitarist’s statement and told him to just sleep.

Wonpil woke up the next morning with Jae’s soft eyes gazing on him as if he was watching him sleep or waiting for him to wake up. He furrowed his brows. “You’re up already?”

As Wonpil shut his eyes back before opening it once more, he felt a weight on his tummy. That’s when he realized that Jae’s arm was on him.

“I’m sober now,” Jae uttered. “What I said last night still stands. So can I kiss you?”

Wonpil knitted his eyebrows even more. “What?”

Jae planted a kiss on the younger’s nose and then on the lips--soft and chaste.

Wonpil swiftly put a hand against the older’s chest again like he did at almost 1 AM. “Wait, what?”

The guitarist took the younger’s hand and clasped it gently. He studied the keyboardist’s countenance before his gaze lingered on the younger’s eyes. And for a second he glanced at Wonpil’s lips. “I love you,” he said when he looked back at the younger’s eyes.

He closed their distance once more, making their lips connect. Wonpil was still a little bit dumbfounded. A lot of questions were flooding his mind but for this moment, he decided to gulp them down and take in Jae’s kisses instead. As he responded, his hand found its way under Jae’s jawline.

“I love you, too.”

Jae just kissed Wonpil again and the latter felt him smile against his lips.

“You sure you’re not drunk anymore?”

“I’m not,” Jae chuckled. “Shut up, I want to kiss you more. You rejected me last night.”

Wonpil laughed a little loudly and Jae shut him up with his lips.


End file.
